Por outros olhos
by Noil e Ais
Summary: Noil:Bem... acho que o titulo já diz 'quase' tudo xD Resumo: A mesma historia, um novo ponto de vista. A vida vista e vivida por outros olhos. Harry Potter como vc nunca viu ou leu XD Advertência: Contém spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Cap1 Noil e Ais têm a honra de apresentar sua primeira fic conjunta. Harry Potter e seus personagens não nos pertencem, pegamos emprestado com a tia Rowling. Depois devolvemos. _N: Não quero devolve-los y.y_

_**A: Tb não... podemos sequestrá-los?**_

_**N: Acho que sim... o livro já acabou mesmo ela ñ precisa mais deles xD**_

**A: E vai matar alguns tb.. entao é nosso**Legenda: lembrançasCap. 1: Vôo

Estava sobrevoando as ruas de Little Whinging para chegar à casa de seu dono, lá de cima todas elas eram praticamente iguais, exceto por meros detalhes.

Voltava de um vôo que lhe fora permitido, mas com a advertência de não demorar muito. Contudo não resistira e prolongara seu passeio, precisava de um pouco de ar fresco, e isso lhe trouxe lembranças de um vôo curto, mas enormemente emocionante.

Lembrou-se do seu primeiro vôo.

Uma pequena coruja, de penugem tão branca e alva quanto a neve, e olhos tão negros quanto ônix, brincava saltitando entre os galhos de um velho carvalho, muito alto e imponente.

Por ser muito jovem, não precisava se preocupar com o mundo a sua volta. O importante, e divertido era poder fazer o que queria. Mas, um passo em falso lhe proporcionou a maior das descobertas. Seu corpo desceu a uma grande velocidade, para logo depois abrir as pequeninas asas e subir, subir alcançando o céu.

Era uma sensação maravilhosa, bem diferente da sensação de sais sozinha para brincar. A liberdade tomando conta de si e se espalhando por cada pedacinho de seu corpo, a emoção e a adrenalina fazendo sangue correr mais rápido pelas veias, uma alegria indescritível tomando conta de seu ser. Sentia-se completamente em paz.

Planou um pouco, pois ainda era nova para longos vôos, mas aos poucos descobrira como os pais faziam aquilo.

Deu a volta em um campo aberto, vendo tudo nítido com sua visão privilegiada e alguns minutos depois retornou para o conforto e segurança de seu ninho, feliz com sua própria descoberta e sucesso. Feliz consigo mesma.

**N/As:**

_N: ta curto desse jeito pq ñ tem como aumentar mais q isso. XD E também para que cada capítulo tenha o nome da lembrança._

A: Se alguém achar ruim me processa ¬¬ N: Isso, processem ela eu não tenho nada haver com isso cara de inocente A: Deixa ela comigo... sorriso perverso N: Err...Help me? .. 


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2 - Enjaulada

Legenda: **lembranças**

Estava bem perto.

Viu a janela aberta pela qual entrara tantas vezes e saíra, mas agora entrara para nunca mais precisar sair por aquela janela, uma vez que seu dono faria 17, seria maior de idade e se mudaria.

Pousou no parapeito da janela. Viu-o juntando suas roupas, material escolar, o caldeirão e a vassoura em cima da cama e ajeitando-as para logo em seguida colocá-las dentro do malão.

Piou para lhe chamar a atenção. Ele levantou a cabeça e sorriu-lhe, indo até ela e acariciando sua cabeça.

-Agora tenha um pouco de paciência e fique quieta na gaiola – ofereceu o braço para que ela subisse e a pôs na gaiola.

Nessa hora lembrou-se da primeira vez que ficara trancada em uma. Fora tão desconfortante, mas agora parecia tão normal.

**

Depois de muito treino aprendera a voar melhor, já saia para longos passeios, sem medo de cair e me machucar.

Fui pra casa de minha mãe com meus irmãos. Mas algo dizia que a liberdade não duraria muito tempo. Logo que chegamos fomos levados para uma loja de animais. Apenas eu e meus dois irmãos, minha mãe continuaria com seu dono. Nós seríamos vendidos.

Os primeiros dias na gaiola foram um dos piores da minha vida. Eu queria sair, voar, ver o céu e minha mãe. Um de meus irmãos dera sorte, fora escolhido alguns dias após chegar à loja. O outro parecia doente, talvez tristeza, talvez solidão. Eu mesma me sentia abatida, não gostava daquele lugar. Queria sair, mas sabia o que o destino me reserva.

Muitos meses se passaram, já havia me acostumado com a situação em que me encontrava, estava presa, e não tinha outra opção.

A única esperança era ser comprada e me tornar o correio da pessoa que me escolhesse. Rezava pra conseguir um bom dono. Alguém que fosse cuidar de mim em troca de meus favores.

Essa seria minha missão...

***

N: Mais um cap pequeno u.u'' e não esperem caps muito grandes não...

A: os outros serao enormes atchimmmentira XD 


End file.
